Unused Radio Messages: Ryan Amusements
The following are all unused radio messages from the Ryan Amusements level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version EDU_R_Tene_Intro 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Not Meant to Stop What is this...? We are not meant to stop here. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Scare Them Away from the World Above Lamb is waiting at the end of the line. This station we pass through now — it is a kind of ... carnival park, to teach children the beliefs of Ryan. The first law of Rapture was made to ban any contact with the surface. If a baby is raised here and wishes to leave, who is to stop him telling the city's secrets to the world? Und so. You would take your children here to scare them away from the world above. When they come out the other side, they no longer care to see the sun. EDU_R_Lamb_Intro 03. Sofia Lamb - Museum to Ryan's Hubris You force my hand, Delta. It is fitting that you expire here — just one more sad exhibit in this...museum to Ryan's hubris. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest1 01. Augustus Sinclair - Greetings Well, look at you. A bonafide knight-in-armor...complete with iron horse! Name's Augustus Sinclair...Esquire. Looks to me like ol' Doc Lamb's got you in a bit of a bind. What say we do a little business? Now I happen to know the whereabouts of a security override key that'll let your fine locomotive pass right on through. You'll find it in the manager's office. Head along that way an' I'll make ya a little proposition. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Partnership Now, I hear you aren't just any ol' tin soldier. Fact is, you're the most wanted man in Rapture now, sport. That means you and I share a predicament by the name o' Sofia Lamb. Think of my help as a mutal venture...an investment o' sorts! 04. Augustus Sinclair - Pinko Lamb Look outside, son. Rapture's a mass grave now — one big ol' tacky headstone o' steel an' neon...and Sofia Lamb wants to turn it into some kinda pinko...commune. Anybody crosses her finds himself outside an airlock tryin' to hold his breath an' apologize at the same time...so if you're thinkin' revolution — I want in. 05. Augustus Sinclair - Waylaid By Circumstance Here you are, son. Manager's office. Now, I was tryin' to break in and get the security override key when I was ah, waylaid by circumstance. I'm sendin' you my very own hackin' tool to help ya finish the job. Check the Pneumo tube there. 05a. Augustus Sinclair - Manager's Office Key Here you are, son. Manager's office. Override key's inside. 05b. Augustus Sinclair - Hacking Here you are, son. Manager's office. See that gizmo on the table? You can fire that at a machine from afar and scramble the electrics 'til it falls in love with ya. Hackin', they call it. I was usin' that thing to break in and get the security override key. It's yours, if you can finish the job. 06. Augustus Sinclair - Override Key The override key is in here somewhere or other. EDU_R_Tene_Quest1 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - All Things Ugly I remember this man through his business. "Sinclair Solutions". He makes profit from...all things ugly. But...we must keep the train moving to reach Lamb. EDU_R_Sinc_Tip 01. Augustus Sinclair - Dodge It, Hack It Hold on, kid. Security camera. Dodge it, hack it, or bust it up. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Leave the Premises Nice work, sport. Remember, if one o' those catches ya, the flyin' fuzz will zip in and shoot ya dead. Then they'll ask ya to leave the premises. EDU_R_Sinc_Story 01. Augustus Sinclair - Sanest Thing Poor bastards. Trouble with splicin' is, you keep it up — an' before long, you've got a face like a funhouse mirror, an' a need so deep you'd sell your momma for a fix. By then, goin' crazy is the sanest thing left to do. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Like Worker Bees See, old Andy Ryan wanted Paradise, no matter the price tag. Eventually he started brainwashin' the Splicers like...like worker bees. He'd be rollin' in his grave to know that Lamb took the city with that same trick. 05a. Augustus Sinclair - With Interest Nothin's free in Rapture, sport — and a smart fella like you's got to wonder why I'd offer my assistance pro bono. The answer's simple — Doc Lamb. She seized all my holdings when she took over down here...and I aim to collect...with interest. 05b. Augustus Sinclair - Best Shot at a Reunion Nothin's free in Rapture, sport — and a smart fella like you's got to wonder why I'd offer my assistance pro bono. Fact is, my lady love's bein' held out there at Fontaine Futuristics, and you're my best shot at a reunion. 06a. Augustus Sinclair - Hack the Safe The key's in the safe, son. Gonna have to hack your way into that, too, I suspect. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest2 01. Augustus Sinclair - Lamb Needs ADAM See that? Doc Lamb's makin' new Little Sisters somehow, pairin' 'em up with Big Daddies just like the bad old days. And that means ol' Sofia Lamb needs a whole lotta ADAM. A smart fella's gotta ask himself why. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Sharp Indeed Would you look at that — you made a friend! Sharp, for a metal daddy, aintcha? Sharp indeed. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Come on Back Looks like you managed to locate the override key, now come on back to the train station. 04. Augustus Sinclair - Railway Security Booth Look for a railway security booth in the train station. That's where we use the override key and...oh Lord, she's back... EDU_R_Tene_Quest3 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - An Enforcer Herr Delta...listen...this monster you see, she is...the daughter of Sofia Lamb, but also an enforcer. She is much more dangerous than any Splicer. If she is hunting you...you must beware. EDU_R_Tene_Story 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - The Big Sister is Watching Herr Delta...I must give you the truth, for already you begin to face my sins. When I left the city long ago, the Little Ones came with me. But one, the daughter of Sofia Lamb...I could not save. Now she is taking girls from the surface, und turning them into new Little Ones for her mother. The Splicers fear her — they say the "Big Sister is watching". Und now, it seems...she watches you. All of this...it is my fault. Before I am to die, I must stop her. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest3 01. Augustus Sinclair - Splice Up Mighty Hot That's the very same she-beast who chased me off! And ya see that security booth she just iced over? ...Well, your traincar's stuck fast 'til ya get in there, sport. You'd have to splice up mighty hot to cut through that glacier...hmmm...well, as I recall, they sold Plasmids inside the park — head up to the main gate. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Little Sis in El Dorado There's that Little Sis now! See if you want a Plasmid like hell's own fire, you're gonna need the ADAM she's got. Now, I expect she's headed to the El Dorado Lounge. Lots of bodies. Head that way — I'll get the gate open for ya. 04. Augustus Sinclair -Take Her from Him Jim Dandy. I expect that Little Sister's headed to the El Dorado Lounge. I've seen her wander through there with her Big Daddy. An' son — you're gonna have to take her from him. Head that way. 05d. Augustus Sinclair - Control Box If you want in there, go on an' fire that gadget at the door control box inside. 05. Augustus Sinclair - What's Left of It This is the place. What's left of it, anyway. That Little Sister oughta be somewhere around here... EDU_R_Lamb_Story 03. Sofia Lamb - Society of One Ryan put his faith in natural law, Delta. He expected the cleverest, most willful people in the world to be the most ethical — a grievous error, of which you are living proof. The common good is the root of moral reason. To deny that is to exist in a society of one. EDU_R_Tene_Quest4 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - Adopt Her Nein. Listen. I know what Sinclair is thinking... but for you, there is another way to get ADAM. You are a Big Daddy, so she will trust you now, as a father. You must only Adopt her. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest4 01. Augustus Sinclair - The Squeamish Type Alright son...I hope you aren't the squeamish type... 01a. Augustus Sinclair - Ripe with the Stuff Hmm, I think the Kraut's on to something, sport. Lil' Dimples there might not have enough ADAM in her belly for a new Plasmid just yet — but there are bodies all over Rapture, and she can sniff out which ones're ripe with the stuff. Find one. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest5 01. Augustus Sinclair - Set Her Down on It I think she's got a juicy one! Set her down on it! 02. Augustus Sinclair - Right Down on that Corpse Just put her right down on that corpse. 04. Augustus Sinclair - Keep At It Like ridin' a bike built for two! Keep at it. 05. Augustus Sinclair - Stay with It (Laughs) Awww, what a team! Stay with it, now! 06. Augustus Sinclair - Well Played Well played, sport. Guess you've still got the knack! EDU_R_Tene_Quest6 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Has Done Enough This Little One has done enough for us, I think. Please, take her to the workshop - there is a vent there which will allow her to come back safely to me. 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - Make Her Human The vent in the workshop is near - before you can send the Little One to me, you must Save her...make her human again. I will send you something to make this possible. Please...take it from the Pneumo. 05. Brigid Tenenbaum - The Slug Dissolves Good. With this, the slug dissolves, leaving the Little One alive. Only some ADAM can be saved, but more important is the life of the child. Please...bring her to the vent. 06. Brigid Tenenbaum - Bring Her to the Vent Good. Now please...bring her to the vent. She will find us from there. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest6 02. Augustus Sinclair - One-Ton Sack Now, you could help Lady Frankenstein bring home one more o' her own little monsters. But see, you're thinkin', "hmm — I used to follow those Sisters around like a one-ton sack o' sucker"...an' maybe it's time to cash in on all that ADAM she's got. 03. Augustus Sinclair - The Rest is Gravy Rapture's a high stakes town, son — an' the slug inside that little freak on your back is an ADAM jackpot. It's more'n whatcha need for one Plasmid...which means the rest is gravy. All you have to do...is take it. Tenenbaum's not exactly in a position to play the card o' judgment. She needs ya. 07. Augustus Sinclair - Nobody's Innocent Don't listen to her, kid...Survival isn't always pretty, but it's the only game in town. Those little monsters are the big one's eyes an' ears. And they all belong to Lamb...You catchin' my drift here? In Rapture...nobody's innocent. EDU_R_Sinc_Save 03. Augustus Sinclair - Scratched (If the player saves the Little Sister) Hmph. Scratched on the eight ball, sport. You'll think twice after scrapin' by on leftovers. Anyway, you've got enough ADAM now...barely. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up. EDU_R_Sinc_Harvest 02. Augustus Sinclair - Euthanasia (If the player harvests the Little Sister) Euthanasia, son. That's all it was. You have more than enough ADAM now. Head to the Hall of the Future an' splice up. EDU_R_Tene_Save 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - A Guardian Angel (If the player saves the Little Sister) Thank you. Your mercy gives hope even to me. She will join us in the train car. You are what the Big Daddy should have been — a guardian angel. EDU_R_Tene_Harvest 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Thinking Only of Yourself (If the player harvests the Little Sister) I see. You betray the trust of a child, thinking only of yourself. Once...I was the same. In some of us, the will to choose is a terrible thing. EDU_S_SLS2_Save 02. Lucy - Lucy Thanks You (If the player saves the Little Sister) Um, hi...my name is Lucy. I'm back with mama Tennem-baum now because you saved me. And I just wanted to say — thank you thank you thank you! EDU_R_Sinc_Quest8 01. Augustus Sinclair - Power to Purpose You've got it, son, come on back to the train station an' put that power to purpose! 02a. Augustus Sinclair - Best 'o Luck Uh, son, we got a bit of a...Big Sister is out there waitin' for you...an' she is not happy you took that Little Sis...if I were you, I'd get ready for a showdown. I'm uh, I'm lockin' the door. Nothin' personal. Best o' luck! 02b. Augustus Sinclair - Get Ready for a Showdown Uh...listen, son. Big Sister is out there waitin' for you...an' she is not happy you took that Little Sis...if I were you, I'd get ready for a showdown! EDU_R_Tene_Event_04 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - City Weeps for Her You drive her back, but not for long, I fear...it is as if the city weeps for her, and always she is reborn. EDU_R_Sinc_Quest9 01. Augustus Sinclair - Two-Bit Carny Ride I'll be damned...who are you, kid? W-well, come on back and melt the ice, an' we can say goodbye to this two-bit carny ride. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Defrost the Booth Almost home - once you defrost the booth, go on and stick that override key in the security console, and it's all aboard! 03. Augustus Sinclair - I'll Come Out Well, sport — a man likes to see his investments pay off, an' you're provin' to be somethin' of a windfall. Tenenbaum's agreed to let me on board if I can guide ya across the city to Doctor Lamb. Won't be easy, mind, but I'm happy to oblige. Hold on, an' I'll come out to say hello. EDU_R_Lamb_Quest10 01. Sofia Lamb - What Does Sinclair Stand to Gain Ask yourself, Subject Delta — what does Sinclair stand to gain in this little coup? Upon escaping, he would auction away Rapture's secrets without a second thought. If you believe I will allow you to conspire with such a man, then the damage to your mind has been extensive indeed... EDU_R_Sinc_Quest10 02. Augustus Sinclair - Come Out Shootin' You're gonna have to come out shootin'! They're all around us! 03. Augustus Sinclair - Ride the Rails C'mon now, time to ride the rails! Retail Version EDU_R_Sinc_LvlBgn 01a. Augustus Sinclair - Olive Branch Well, look at you, sport — a bona fide knight in armor! Tenenbaum said your former Little Sister is none other than Eleanor Lamb — an' that means we share an enemy. EDU_R_Sinc_SecWing 01. Augustus Sinclair - Manager's Office The park's closed now, chief. If you're lookin' for a spare ticket, try the manager's office. 01a. Augustus Sinclair - Partnership As Big Daddies go, you're a rare old model, son. Alpha Series, I believe. A drop of your blood is a miracle o' modern science — it'd pull a pretty penny on the surface. Once we find Eleanor, the sky's the limit. EDU_L_BSis_Museum 03. Eleanor Lamb - The Ant Farm If Mother is queen of the ants down here, the Little Sisters are like workers, feeding her ADAM. But you don't belong anymore, Father ... you can just lift up the ant farm and give it a good shake! EDU_R_Sinc_Hack 01. Augustus Sinclair - Outta Ammo Outta ammunition, are ya? Alright then, check the pneumo tube there, I'll send you a little more. EDU_R_Sinc_ElDorado 01. Augustus Sinclair - Little Sister Should Be Near This is the place. What's left of it, anyway. That Little Sister oughta be somewhere around here... 03b. Augustus Sinclair - Gather some ADAM Well, son, she's all yours. And it looks like she trusts you. Fringe benefit of your former purpose, I expect. Now let's put her to work. EDU_R_Sinc_FindADAM 05. Augustus Sinclair - Gettin' There We're steppin' tall now. But a plasmid costs a bit more yet. Keep it up. EDU_S_LSis_FindADAM 06. Little Sister - Daddy is Forever Eleanor is a big girl now, but she says that you're her Daddy too. Because Daddy...is forever. EDU_R_BSis_Museum 02. Eleanor Lamb - A Gift The Little Sisters bring ADAM to mother...only you can take them away from her — I hope this helps... EDU_R_Sinc_Quest7 01. Augustus Sinclair - 'Incinerate' There should be a Gatherer's Garden around here, where you can use that ADAM to splice up with a plasmid called "Incinerate." EDU_R_Sinc_BSAtks 01. Augustus Sinclair - Big Sister on the Way Look out, Chief... a Big Sister's comin' for ya! She ain't happy that you took that little one! EDU_R_Sinc_DfrstTraks 01c. Augustus Sinclair - Thanks, Son All right kid, I'm comin' out to hop on board. EDU_R_Lamb_StrtTrain 02. Sofia Lamb - Eleanor Does Not Need You Eleanor has a new Family now, Delta... you are no more to her than a childhood pet. Like Ryan... you have simply been left behind. When you lie broken at my feet, I shall have you put on display for Eleanor's sisters. They will stare and tut at your deformities for days before I allow you to die. EDU_R_Sinc_LeaveBooth 01. Augustus Sinclair - Let's Go What are you waitin' for, kid? Let's go! 02. Augustus Sinclair - Onto the Train C'mon now, time to ride the rails! Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Ryan Amusements